it reminds me of him
by TVpirate4
Summary: When Platinum catches Mamoswine, commonershipping. My first story! Please enjoy!


A.N. This is my first story, and I don't own anything here, but I really like the manga. nothing more then that.

When Platinum caught Mamoswine, and I love commonershipping. so I had this idea. My first story, hope you enjoy!

* * *

I was so relieved that I would have company with me; ever since my journey started I was with my two friends, Diamond and Pearl. I still missed them, but at least I am not alone anymore. Candice was a tough opponent, and she is really strong, but I won in the end, because she reminded me of what my focus should be, just like my two knights. Now that that is over, She told me that she was going to help me rescue the Lake Pokémon, Uxie. Candice also said that I could catch any of the Pokémon here,shes says that I should get me some more Pokémon to help me out.  
There are so many interesting ice types here, but I am forced to remember the Great Marsh, and how disappointing that turned out. I almost drowned, but at least she said that she was friendly with most of them, so maybe this time I can get one.

An adorable little Pokémon showed up, "What is this?"

Sneasel - A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away.

"Wow that is terrible thing to do. I will have to teach it some manners, but there must be another one nearby, I need something that can be helpful. Go Rapidash!"

The mane of Rapidash flared up and she was ready to go.

"There must be another one here, go! Use fire spin!" a circle of fire surrounded the girl and the Pokémon. No one is going to get in here to mess with us and the flame isn't too strong, but if there is another one, it will not get caught up in a surprise attack. The Sneasel didn't seemed too bothered, and it begun its counterattack, it walked slowly towards Rapidash, and it walked through the fire, it was easy to tell that the thing burned itself, and Rapidash, began to relax and bam! Sneasel had punched her in the face. Then all of a sudden, another Pokémon let out a blood curling scream. Ugh… that must be the other one. And it used screech. Both Sneasels appeared to be taunting us, Rapidash was clearly very angry, I was quite annoyed as well.

"Fine then, Rapidash use Heat Wave!" The air began to get very toasty, and the two Pokémon were getting badly affected, and one of the two collapsed, and the other was clearly on its legs.

"HEY! Miss Berlitz! Now is the time to catch it!" screamed the ice gym leader.

"Oh, right" I quickly grabbed one of the poke balls from my bag, and tossed the ball at it. The ball closed, DING, wow it is working! I am going to catch it! This is so exciting! The ball opened and the Pokémon came out of the ball, and quickly collapsed from the burn that it had received.

"Darn it! I was so closed!"

(A LITTLE WHILE LATER)

"Nothing is working!" I could feel my eyes beginning to water. I hate when I mess up! I don't like failure!

"Hey, don't feel bad! These things happen! Oh! I know! Try making friends with one, kind of like the giant swamp in Pastoria town! That should make it easier!" Seeing my sad state made the gym leader try to show me some sympathy. But I don't know what to do! What can I do! What would Diamond and Pearl say if they saw me? Pearl probably would scream something encouraging and try to help in a roundabout way. He was always a good teacher and he always pushed me to do my best, but sometimes he got mad and he would scold me. But Diamond, (She sighed) Diamond would smile, and say something to cheer me up. Diamond always seemed to say the right things. I felt myself smile, if diamond were here, none of these horrible feelings would be here. He always was there to pick me up.

Standing up and wiping my eyes, I looked at my bag… ah I still have two poke balls; I guess I will try again. What did Miss Candice say?

"Pardon, Miss Candice, what did you say?"

"Oh! It appears that you are better!" she stated gleefully, "I said that you should make friends with one of them! Then it will be easier to get one!"

"Okay, I will try."

I wondered around looking for a Pokémon, one that looks friendly. Oh, there is one over there, near a tree it appeared to be snuffing for food.

Piloswine- Its shaggy coat makes it unable to see. It checks surroundings with its sensitive nose instead.

I giggled at the thought, this sounds like Diamond when he is hungry.

I think I have something, where is it…? What is this? a poke block? I still have one? Diamond made them for me when we were at the contest. Well, he is a great cook; maybe it will like his food? I grabbed it and I got closer to the Pokémon, Piloswine didn't seem to care that I was there; it just kept looking for food. It suddenly perked up, as I got closer. It came directly up to me and started sniffing. After realizing that the food was there it lunged at the little treat and… wait my hand is in its mouth. That is disgusting! What nerve does this beast have to eat my hand! I jerked my hand out of the mouth and ugh… it is covered in saliva.

I glared at the Pokémon, but it seemed quite happy and just sat there happily chewing.

It is kind of cute, it is appearing to be more and more like him. Maybe, he would come with me?

It appears that I have the answer already, as it is rubbing my leg with a lot of affection. Well, I wiped my hand on the Pokémon, but it didn't seem to mine, in fact it enjoyed it the attention.

Hehehe, it likes me a lot. But it makes it quite tough to walk…

The gym leader screamed to me, "Hey it looks like you found one and it appears to like you a whole bunch, hahaha!"

"Hey try catching it!"

"Ah! Right!" I quickly found the ball and tossed the ball at it… come on… Please…. The ball came to a stop with a ding. YES! I caught it! I clapped my hands with joy. I quickly let the Pokémon out; the thing didn't appear phased at all. And was returning to its search for food, and this time it went through my bag. Oh well, that's okay I guess I should head back.

The snow here is quite deep. And everything is going up, that's weird. Wait a minute! I'm sinking! I can't breathe!

The ice gym leader began to freak out and look for something to rescue the girl trapped in the snow. She looked at the newly caught Pokémon and it appeared to be freaking out also, the Pokémon's eyes began to glow and rocks began to rise from the ground.

"Crap!" The Pokémon is going to hurt her… "Stop it! You will hurt her; we need to think of something else!" the Pokémon didn't listen to her, and continued with its attack, "wait that is ancientpower!" The Pokémon began to glow and then it changed into Mamoswine.

"Wow, she's quite lucky it evolved so quickly, oh crap she is still stuck! Huh, wait a second! Is she coming out of the snow! Oh that is what Mamoswine was doing!" she quickly ran towards the girl that had come out of the snow, and she carried the girl to the nearest shelter, because she needed to get warmed up.

LATER THAT DAY

"Huh, where am I?" Everything is blurry. What is that? There are two shadows there; one is clearly bigger than the other.

One is clearly Mamoswine, and the other is? Ah, it is Miss Candice!"

"What happened when I was passed out?"

The gym leader smirked, and simply stated "You should thank Mamoswine here, once he realized that you were in danger he didn't stop looking for you, he even evolved and did it all to find you! You got a real good Pokémon there."

I looked over to the hulking Mamoswine, wow, so he saved me, huh? Look, it is smiling now, It has a cute smile.

"You saved me, Thank you so much!"

"Candice" I said smiling.

"Yes?"

"There is a boy that I traveled with, that always seemed to be eating, he appeared at first really dim-witted, always with some kind of food. But this boy always seemed to be there, when things got tough, and when there was someone or something dangerous he always protected me, and when something crazy happened, he would freak out to make sure that I was alright. He cared so much, and I value him very highly, This Pokémon makes me feel that I am looking at him"

"Oh, really now?" she smirked, "Is Mamoswine really that much like your friend?"

"Yes, he really is… I have an idea. I think I will give Mamoswine to him, I think that such a brave, happy Pokémon, should go to my brave, happy friend."

"I think that is a great idea! It is such a great way to give back to the boy you like!" said Candice with a sly smile plastered on her face.

"WHAT! Why wo-would you think that?"

"you were blushing the whole time you were talking about him."


End file.
